


Deal?

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Reader, F/M, Fluff, student!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: Working at a local coffee shop, you strike up a deal with a handsome stranger that takes a unexpected turn.





	Deal?

 The smell of coffee beans filled your senses as you walked into your workplace. The small cafe wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either. The small conversations going on all at once created a somewhat calming buzz that blended well with the quiet jazz that played from the speakers. Your co-worker smiled in relief when they spotted you step in through the glass door quickly making your way to the sidebar where you'd squeeze in.

 _"Thank god your here y/n, I thought I was going to have to work overtime,"_ They said as they hand a lady her change. You laughed grabbing your leather apron putting it around your neck tieing it around your waist. _"After all the extra shifts I've taken for you?"_ You nudged their shoulder, _"Have fun with your date!"_

_"Bye y/n"._

 You quickly signed yourself in and took their place at the cash register with a bright smile on your face. _"Hello, what can I get for you today?"_ A boy about your age stood before you. He had chestnut brown hair and the most adorable freckles you've ever seen. You were stunned.

  _"Hi, could I please get 3 lattes, 1 moca and one expresso please"_ He smiled. Your knees felt as if they had turned to jello, his voice was very deep- nothing you'd expect from such a sweet looking person. _"I hope you're not planning to drink these all yourself,"_ you joke as you punch in his order, grabbing the needed amount of cups marking them down with your sharpie. _"that'll be 16,425 won please"._

He let out a laugh and you were starting to think you had died; This is definitely what you would hear when you enter the gates of heaven itself. _"My friends and I are having a last-minute study group before our exams tomorrow, we're not going to get any sleep tonight"._ He explained handing you the amount due. A chuckle escapes you lips and place the money in the cash register. You hand him his receipt **.** _"your order will be ready in a bit, just wait over there please"_ You point to the other end of the counter.

 You quickly put the cups under the correct machines, you then went to take the order of the next one in line as the sound of coffee beans being crushed murmur in the background. You quickly ring them up and then put all your focus into making the drinks since there was no one else in line. _"So, what are you majoring in?"_ you spark up a conversation with the handsome stranger, you wanted to hear his voice again.

 _"I major in dance, so when I say study, I mean dancing our legs off until sunrise"_ There's that heavenly laugh again. _"Don't stay up too late, I heard that you actually have to be awake to take your exams"_ You smile cheekily.

  You finished his and the other customer's order and bring them to the end of the counter. _"Here you go have a nice afternoon"_ You smile then turn to the boy, a sudden burst of confidence racking your mind. _"Good luck with your exams pretty boy. Let's make a deal, come back with anything over a %80, and I'll treat you to anything in this cafe"._

  With some thought he nodded his head. _"I'll take it.."_ He trails off eyes glancing down at your silver name tag, _"Y/n. I'll be sure to try my best"_. He gives you one last smile and carries out his order. You watch him leave with a dazed smile quickly snapping out of it when you notice the new line of customers waiting to order.

  _"Oh, sorry! Welcome to Chan's cafe, how may I help you?"_

 

-

-

 

 Its been four days since you last saw the pretty boy- not that you were counting or anything. You couldn't get him out of your head. His jaw-droping appearance and very chill personality. You hate to admit it but you've developed a small crush on the boy. It was almost the end of your shift, and business was really slow. The mini bell rang signalling a new customer, you turned around with a smile on your face, which widened when you saw who it was. Pretty boy.

  _"Well well well, looks whos back,"_ You say walking over to the cash register. _"Did you get your results back?"_ He smugly held out the piece of paper which you took to read.

>   **"Lee, Felix"**  
>  **Results: %95**

  Felix, what a beautiful name. _"Wow you did amazing!"_ you complimented him, a strawberry tint appeared on his skin unnoticed by you, _"Well I'll hold up my end of the deal, what can I get you?"_ You double tapped the screen.

  You watched as he thought, eyes scanning the board above his head. _"Anything in this cafe, am I correct?"_ He asked, and you nodded your head in confirmation. **"Then I'll take you"** He concluded. You choked on your own spit.

 Regaining your composure, you straightened your leather apron. _"M-me?"_ You sputtered. Felix's confidence totally dropped when he saw the look on your face, his hand going to the back of his neck, _"I mean like on a date or something-unless you don't want to"_ he added looking down at his shoes.

   _"Yes! I'm mean sure. I'd love to"_ You say calming down. _"Great"_ he gushed. It was quiet for a few seconds until you both made eye contact. The two of you burst out laughing at the awkwardness of your conversation.

 _"Are you free this Saturday?"_ He asked still giggling. _"Its a date"_ you smiled. _"Until then y/n"_ he winked at you and walked out of the cafe leaving you with a fuzzy feeling in your stomach.

 _"Untill then"_ You smiled.


End file.
